This section is intended to provide relevant background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Downhole nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) sensors (e.g., “inside out” sensors) have a relatively small radial extent of the sensitivity area making NMR well logging data sensitive to lateral (radial) motion of the tool. In case of NMR logging while drilling (LWD) and/or measuring while drilling (MWD), the lateral motion (vibration) along with rotation may cause severe distortion of the NMR data and even inability to acquire a spin echo signal representing transversal NMR relaxation. While rotational sensitivity may be reduced/eliminated by making an essentially axially symmetrical design of the sensor, the longitudinal and lateral displacement due to tool motion (vibration) remains an unsolved problem for NMR LWD and/or MWD.